1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light keyboard and, more particularly, to a light keyboard capable of preventing an edge from floating while being pressed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A keyboard, which is the most common input device, can be found in variety of electronic equipments for users to input characters, symbols, numerals and so on. From consumer electronic products to industrial machine tools are all equipped with a keyboard for purpose of operation.
As technology advances, there are many types of keyboards in use. Users pay much more attention to visual effect of keyboard except basic input function while choosing keyboard. So far a light keyboard has been developed. The light keyboard attracts users in visual effect and can be used in darkness. Therefore, the light keyboard becomes more and more competitive.
Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram illustrating a light keyboard 1 of the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the light keyboard 1 comprises a base 10, a plurality of keyswitches 12 and a backlight module 14. Each of the keyswitches 12 is disposed on the base 10 for a user to press so as to execute desired function correspondingly. The backlight module 14 is disposed under the base 10 for providing light for the light keyboard 1.
Referring to FIG. 2, FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional view illustrating the light keyboard 1 along line X-X shown in FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 2, the backlight module 14 comprises a light shielding plate 140, a light guiding plate 142, a reflecting plate 144 and a light emitting unit 146. The light shielding plate 140 is disposed under the base 10. The light guiding plate 142 is disposed under the light shielding plate 140. The reflecting plate 144 is disposed under the light guiding plate 142. The light emitting unit 146 is disposed at one side of the light guiding plate 142 and light emitted by the light emitting unit 146 can be projected toward the base 10 through the light guiding plate 142. To prevent light from leaking out of an edge of the light guiding plate 142, an edge of the reflecting plate 144 is attached to an edge of the light shielding plate 140 tightly so that a height difference H is formed between the edge and the bottom of the reflecting plate 144. When a user presses a keyswitch 12 located at the edge of the light keyboard 1, the light keyboard 1 will float due to the height difference H.